Corrupted Crossroads
Hey, I just wanna get to the point, I play Roblox and I still play it to this day, even after what happened to me one time. I played the old Roblox classic Crossroads a lot, I loved how simple the game was with it's basic gameplay and the way the game looked, a couple hours ago before I started writing this I logged into Roblox and clicked on Crossroads in my favorite games list, I clicked play and the game started. I played for a couple minutes, killing other players with a rocket launcher and slashing them with a sword. After playing for a while, I started hearing something other than the grunts of the players dying and the explosions, I started hearing some sort of grinding noise that kind of sounded like a meat grinder, I could hear meat being thrown into it, I started to feel uneasy and was starting to feel tired. I turned off the game and went to take a nap, I starting having a nightmare where I was in some sort of factory, I walked around it for what seemed like hours just wandering around endless halls and rooms of conveyer belts and machines, I came across a computer that was turned on, I sat on the torn up office chair next to it and went to see what was on the computer. It was on the Roblox website, specifically on the Crossroads game page but something was changed. Instead of the thumbnail showing the map it just showed a black screenshot with bold text saying "CORRUPTED", I clicked the play button and then I woke up. It was 6:00 pm, I got on my computer and quickly opened up Google Chrome and went to the Roblox homepage, I went to the Crossroads page and looked at it, it looked just fine. I sighed with a slight chuckle and I decided to play some Crossroads to calm myself down, I clicked play and I spawned in. I saw something that scared me the moment I entered, there was music in the background, it was a slowed down version of the song Home Sweet Home from Earthbound, it also sounded like there was slowed explosions in the background. My weapons were gone and I was the only one in the server, but the gamepage said there was 11 players. The sky was a disgusting mix of green and brown, as if the area was polluted with gas, the color made my stomach turn and I felt lightheaded because I am sensitive to certain mixtures of colors, I started walking around and I noticed that someone joined the server, their name was "CORRUPTED", I just thought they were some edgy teen. I typed in chat, "Hey, do you know what's going on?", they responded "Do you enjoy my work?", a bunch of black figures circled around me with the nametag "CORRUPTED" above their head, they just stood there for a moment as my defensless character just stood there with their face not changing. The black figures then ran towards my character and I got disconnected, I closed the game and logged out. A couple minutes before I started writing this, Roblox posted on their blog with a post titled "Fixed Corrupted Crossroads", it said this. "We have had reports of the old Roblox game Crossroads being hacked, we fixed the issue, sorry for any inconvenience you may have had.' Category:Glitches/Exploits